The New Way of the Berith Family
by Kairanio
Summary: Amidala Berith meets her new servant that changed her whole life. Ocs needed Paring so far IsseixRias Multiple OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody Kaijeno here. This is my first story on high School DxD **

**This will be based on the amine im still reading the manga**

**Now this is a Prolonge so it's gonna be short but the rest will be longer I promise you**

**Now let's get this show on the road**

T  
72 demon families 36 survived from the War I was one of those survivors. My Name is Amidala Berith one of the Duke families. If you don't know who the Berith Family is, I'll give you a history lesson about the first one.

Berith is a Great Duke of Hell, powerful and terrible and has twenty-six legions of demons under his tells things of the past, present and future with true answers; he can also turn all metals into gold, give dignities to men and confirm them. He speaks with a clear and subtle voice, and as recounted in Aleister Crowley's Illustrated Goetia, he is a liar when not answering questions.

To speak with him the conjurer must wear a silver ring and put it before his face in the same form as it is needed in Beleth's case and demons do before Amaymon.

He is depicted as a soldier wearing red clothes, a golden crown, and riding a red horse.

According to some demonologists from the 16th century, his power is stronger in June, meanwhile to Sebastien Michaelis he suggests murder and blasphemy and his adversary is St. Barnabas.

In Alchemy Berith was the element with which all metals could be transmuted into gold.

'Berith' is the Hebrew word for covenant, it was originated from the Akkadian (Babylonian) word 'Biritu' which means to 'fetter' or 'to bond'  
Ever since the war my family was going downhill. Generation after generation our alchemy kept getting weaker, then all of a sudden an explosion happened and my family went missing and I was all alone I was ten that time. The only other family that was willing to take care of me was the Gremory Family. They taught me the ways of my family and collecting servants and evil pieces. Rias would always help me with magic and also she was there to watch me catch my demon pet. Rias is like my new Nee-chan. Six years have passed and I am restoring my family's name, and I have a male Rook that cost two of the pieces, a female bishop, and right know I am getting my third piece, but little did I know that this piece will change my life.


	2. Servant

_Servant_

_That word that now suck or should I say engraved into my brain. My Name is Ryuu Okami a third year and this how I became a member of the Berith family._

_It all started just a few days ago. In my school called Miko High School. Our school is connected to Kuoh Academy meaning that we might get transferred anytime to that School for educational proposes. As walked to my homeroom one of my two best friends Dayo Kayode greeted me._

"Ohayou Ryu. Slept well?", He said as he hi-fived me.

I hi-fived him back. "Like a brick. Hey where's Yant?"

The long ponytailed man laughed. "Nee-Chan still at the club, so your girlfriend's gonna be late."

I blushed at his statement. "S-she's not my girlfriend!"

_Yant is super cute. I really like her. Most guys like her cause of her huge and I mean HUGE breasts. I, however, like women for their personality which makes guys laugh at me. Just as I was about to get in my class, I was glomped by two mountains pressing against my back. Guys pissed at me, girls giggling. Yep my pink-haired, purple-eyed, big-breasted friend Yant has arrived._

"Ohayou Ryu", Yant said as she kept hugging me.

My face became red from embarrassment. "Y-Yant could you s-stop?"

"Aw, don't you like this?", she said as she pressed her breasts even harder on me.

_I got a serious nosebleed from her. Yant always does to either me or Dayo. Technically, they're not related, but they been through a lot together, so they have that brother/sister relationship. Yant is one of the most popular girls in school, and is friends with most girls and boys from all levels. However, once she sets her eyes on her brother, she was ready to pounce and hug him, as if she had been waiting for this moment._

_Dayo is also popular in school, yet he has a problem: being touched by girls. He realized that her sister was going for him, and he quickly turned and ran away in fear, but unfortunately, many other girls, who are also in love with him (I mean by 95% of the girls in this school) block his way, just in time to see Yant glomp him, with his head inside her huge breasts. _

"I caught you, onii-chan! You are so much cuter every time I see you", she giggled.

_Using his arms, Dayo pushed himself from the ground but doing so, it caused Yant to sit in his lap. The day just couldn't get any better for her! Smiling even more, she and other girls looked at him but he looked away. Dayo was then beginning to change color from his black skin to different colors, because he's being hugged by his sister, especially when her soft breasts presses on his chest. Sadly for him, his sister's iron grip wouldn't let him escape._

"You can run. You can even hide but no matter what you do, no matter where you go, you'll find you can't escape my love for you," said Yant, and gives her brother lots of kisses (including one on the lips).

_His eyes widened, and before he knew it, he turned as a white as a ghost as his face was now being covered in kisses from his sister (pink lipstick, if you wanted to know) and fainted. His sister, and the other girls giggled at his reaction._

'I feel sorry for him, yet I can't keep my eyes off of his sister'.

"Well then Dayo, I got the notes here for you." She put the notes in his bag. "It turns out it's a Rank X."

Dayo jolted from the ground. "Rank X? We gotta beat this thing tonight."

"Tonight? Are you guys talking about some video game?", I asked.

Yant answered, "Er, yeah that's it a video game were supposed to-"

Excuse me.

_As we were talking, a girl walked passed us. She had blue hair and yellow eyes and looked really cute. Her name is Amidala Berith, a third year like me. The guys say that she's second in Yant's chest size. The girls say that she's really smart, but anti-social. She only hangs with Dayo and Yant, but for some reason not me. I guess because she doesn't know me. I think I imagined this but she looked at me and smiled._

Amidala looked at Dayo and Yant. "Dayo ...Yant."

"Hiya Ami. Club meeting tonight", Yant said.

She nodded, "Alright."

_She headed to her seat. Man, she is so mysterious, I really don't get her. Class Began, and I did my usual routine: Stare from the window and dream. My life has been completely dull. Get up, eat breakfast, go to school, go back to my house, eat dinner, watch anime, and go to sleep. I just want some excitement in my life; is that not much to ask? After eight hours of boring school, I packed up my things and leave. _

"Dayo-nii, we need to head to club now." Yant said as hugged her brother's left arm, and rubbed his face "Let's go, Plushy-Chan."

_All of the girls giggled when the name Plushy-Chan is said. As usual, Dayo blushed at his nickname which he REALLY hates, and tries to let go of Yant's grasp, but again to no avail._

"Let's just go before I faint again", Dayo said.

_Oh yeah, the Club Dayo has, something called . _

"Dayo. Hey man, you think that this time I can join your club?"

He sighed, "How many times do I have to say it: NO!"

"Aw, come on Dayo, my life has been a living hell. At least help me out?"

Yant started to frown. "Sorry Ryu, but you're just not material."

I looked down in sadness. "Oh...I see".

Dayo patted my shoulder. "Hey, come on man, don't be like that. How about this, when we get home we can play that Dynasty Warriors game you wanted us to play."

"Alright...Teddy-Chan."

_Yes he has not one but two nicknames. This is because many girls (and his sister, even some of his female teachers) find him as one of the cutest boys in school, and his sister also told them that whenever she hugs him, he feels like one of the most cuddly teddy bears around_.

Dayo blushed "Shut it you before I-"

DAYOOOOOOOO WE LOVE YOU!

_Saved by the fan girls. Yes, they have a DK Fan Club, which was run by his sister, and 95% of the female population joined it, much to his dismay._

Dayo turned bugged-eyed and turned pink. "Aw shit gotta go..."

_He took off full speed while the trail of girls followed him screaming, some with hearts in their eyes._

Yant just laughed at this. "Well, gotta go." She ran with the other girls. "Oh, make some of that famous pizza of yours."

"Cheese Crust?"

"With the beef and chicken", Yant added.

_Heh, little did they know that I was gonna spy on them. I was always curious about their club._

8:00 pm

_Man, the only reason I can think of on why they're always late coming home and why they're in the old school dorm is that there a star gazer group. They all arrive at the entrance and I was hiding in the trees. They were some familiar faces. Grey Kageyama; he's a second year and white haired like me. I heard rumors, but I hear he can barely see. Miku Tamiya; the most laziest second year in school; your typical Japanese teen. Tokiya Akakmizu; the normal one and a Chinese third year in my class and he's very quiet and not very talkative. There were supposed to be two more people here, but they didn't show up._

Dayo got on the platform and put on some weird gloves. "Alright, this is our first Rank X demon, so be alert."

"Amidala said that she'll be a little late, so let's go people", Yant said as she put on two bracelets on her arm.

They took out weapons, like a sniper rifle, a sword, a katana, and what looks to be two shotguns chained together, so I'm guessing nunchucku shotgun. What the hell is going on? I kept following them until they reached the park.

"It's here, I can feel it", Grey said.

_What's here I don't - ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR! What the hell was that? Some type of digimon looking skull greymon?_

Yant yipped, "That's a Skeletaltian, a Familiar. Looks like it's Master is dead. That's why it's out here".

Dayo smiled evilly "Leave this to me. Hama no Tsurug APPEAR."

_What...The...HELL? This large sword came out Dayo's hand. It looked all redish and big._

The skeletaltian spoke, "HUMAN! I NEED PURE HUMANS TO LIVE!"

Yant gulped, "He sounds hungry. "

Dayo took off to the monster. "Not while I'm here."

Skeletaltian roared, "A HUMAN TO EAT. LOVELY. I NEED MANA!"

_Dayo was running with inhumanly speeds. That monster started firing gigantic bones at Dayo, but for every bone he fired he jumped on them and as soon he reached his chest he sliced it making it fall to the ground. _

Yant smiled and blushed, "Dayo-nii, you never cease to amaze me."

_Whoa, this club is AWESOME. I can so totally do-Wahhhhaaaa!_

Dayo POV

What the hell? something dropped out of the tree.

"An enemy?" I was about to charge my blade for an attack. "ALRIGHT NOW SHOW YOURSE- RYU?!"

_I landed on my face since I had revert my body to another direction. _

Ryuu scratched his head. "Heh heh. Dayo how ya doing?"

Yant screamed, "Ryu, what are you doing here?"

Ryuu spoke, "Well I got curious, so I decided to-WHOA! Is that the Rank X thing over there?"

He ran to it recklessly. Yant tried to stop him, but it was too late. The Skeletaltian rose its head and fired a bone and pierced his body and landed on a tree. Ryu didn't see it coming, and is know hanging lifeless choking on his breath.

Miku looked shocked. "Man oh man. That's a bad way to die.

"LOOKS LIKE MY DINNER WILL HAVE TO WAIT", the Skeletaltian said as he took off.

Yant ran to Ryuu's lifeless body. "RYU! OH MY GOD!" She pulled out the large bone and used her Magic to heal Ryuu. "Come on, please live."

It's no use Yant. Give it up; he's dead.

The voice came from above. It was Amidala. Though I refused to believe it...she's right.

"Unless he becomes mine," she said as she pulled out a chess piece.

Yant covered him. "No way! We're doing that."

I nodded. "We were trying NOT to let him get into this mess."

She landed on her feet and walked to us. "So... You will rather want him dead than alive huh?" She stood next to Ryuu. "And to think to my precious time coming here."

I got cross at her statement. "Wait, you knew he was following us?"

Amidala smiled. "Yes, all of you were so caught up on the Rank X demon, you ignored my presence." She looked at me. "So what will it be? My Rook, Swordsman Dayo, he lives under me, or dies?"

_Me and Yant didn't want this to happen to him, but we're like family and I won't let him suffer._

"Fine, you win. make him your slave."

She grinned, "Thank you for this opportunity. From know on Ryuu Okami belongs to me...

As my servant."

Well _**this was completely rushed since Exams were coming up. A friend of mine gave me some Ocs which I will use in the story but if you like you can add yourself in my story just post a review on what would you like to be. **_


	3. Sacred Gear - QUEEN

"Ugh what happened?"

_I woke up in some weird room with some greenish circles floating around me. This light is very warm. I got up only to see myself in my boxers. Ignoring this, I open the door only to see that it's still nighttime and I found myself in my own house._

"Wait a sec, this is the second floor that Dayo told me not to come up here."

_Speaking of which, the last time I saw Dayo and Yant was when they were fighting some Skeletaltian or-WAIT A MINUTE! I DIED WHEN THAT THING SHOT A BONE AT ME! But if I'm dead, how the hell am I alive?_

I clenched my head in pain. "Oh man, I must have been dreaming. First things first. I need to put on some pajamas."

_I headed down the stairs and went straight to the laundry room and put on my wolf pajamas with a blue v-neck shirt. I walked to my room, but to go there, I had to cut through the living room. Just as I opened the door to the living room, I saw two people I didn't recognize sitting on the couch drinking tea . One had long crimson hair that reached to her waist with blue eyes and was wearing the Kuoh Academy Uniform. The other one had black hair with a long ponytail like Dayo with what looks to be purple eyes and also wore the Kuoh Academy uniform. The first thing I suspected was a break in but..._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

_... Why would they be drinking tea and relaxing? But still I couldn't let my guard down. _

"Ara Ara, the "Queen" is awake from its slumber," the ponytail said.

_Queen?...I'M A dude by any case a King._

The crimson haired put the teacup down. "Calm down, we are not here to rob you."

I grabbed the samurai sword from the wall and took it out. "Bullshit You ain't getting nothing from this house."

_The Crimson put out her hand, then all of a sudden the sword was melting. I looked at the sword on the floor. It's just liquid now. Knowing this, I had one thing on my mind._

_RRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!_

_I took off full speed to the door and escaped, cause there's no way a person can just melt a sword like that. I ran to the park and headed to the center. _

I gasped for air. "Alright, the first thing to is to call the pol- oh my god."

_What I saw was a pool of blood on the floor and there was a gap in that tree. My whole body is shaking from fear reacting to the blood. I was right I did die here, so how am I alive?_

THUMP THUMP.

_Huh? That sound. Where did it come from? I didn't see anything, I heard it but I don't see it. Just realizing this, I can hear pretty well and my eye site is much more clearer at dark._

THUMP THUMP

_It getting closer. My legs were frozen because of the blood. The last thump was the last, but loudest one, and it sound pretty close until I felt some weird aura behind me._

"HELLO DINNER! I SEE YOU WAITED FOR ME!"

_I turned around to see the Digimon looking Skullgreymon, the Skeletaltian. I screamed and landed on my butt and moved back to the tree._

"YOUR GONNA RUN AWAY DINNER"?

I spoke in fear. "St-stop calling me dinner. What the hell are you?"

"I AM A SKELETALTIAN, THE RAREST OF RARE FAMILIAR IN THE MONSTER WORLD! MY MASTER DIED IN THE WAR AND NOBODY FED ME SO NOW I'M HERE TO EAT HUMANS, ESPECIALLY WITH ONES THAT HAVE SACRED GEARS!"

Sacred Gears? What the hell is that?

"A SACRED GEAR IS ALSO KNOWN AS AN ARTIFACT FROM GOD! THEY HAVE POWERFUL ABILITIES FROM THE BIBLE OF GOD THAT'S BESTOWED UPON HUMANS! NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT NOW IM GONNA EAT YOU!"

"Huh? Wait, you wouldn't want to eat me. I had some spicy pizza for dinner."

"I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES, BUT FIRST THINGS FIRST! I DON'T EAT LIVE FOOD, SO IM GONNA FRY YOU!" the Skeletaltian open his mouth "BYE BYE, DINNER!"

_Something orange was about to come out. Damn it, I can't move; I'm too scared. Is this the end for me? I never accomplished anything in my life; nothing at all. I'm gonna die not graduating, not telling Yant I love her. No, I can't die not yet. I have to much to live for._

[Do you now?]

Huh? Where that voice come from.

[Down here.]

I looked down to see my hand glowing white.

[Do you want to get out of here?]

The Skeletaltian was about to fire.

"Yes, Yes. I do. I'll do anything."

[Heh heh. Then just say this word:]

I shouted the word just as the Skeletaltian fired. "SACRED GEAR- QUEEN!"

...

...,

...Huh? I'm alive?

"HMM... DINNER BLOCKED MY ATTACK. VERY AMUSING."

_I looked to see myself in a yellow dome. There were also two white gloves with a Flame pattern that went halfway to my elbow and the gauntlet part of the glove was wide open leaving alot of space. _

[Now listen up kid! You want to get out of here, then listen to me. Put out your hand and think of a element and say it and I'll do the rest.]

_I did as told and thought of something then I said it._

"Fire!"

[Flamethrower]

_The Flame patterns glowed red and launched a Flamethrower at it causing the Skeletaltian to gain damage. I can't believe it! I wanted to burn him up with a Flamethrower and he did it. THIS IS AWESOME! _

"GRRRAAA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!," he said as he shot out a bone shard at me.

[Kid say Spell Circle]

I did as told "Spell Circle."

[Reflect ]

_The Flame Pattern glowed white and summoned a spell circle and as soon as the bone hit the circle, it came back to him with more power. Whoa, even though I said spell circle I wanted to reflect it._

[You say the word and we imagine what will it will be]

"Alright let's go again. 'Fire.'"

[ Fireball ]

I launched fireballs at him and caused him to fall.

"AH DINNER MADE ME FALL. I'LL GET YO- "

DRAGON SHOT

_Out of the blue, a red blast of power came between me and the Skeletaltian. During that blast his left arm fell off. I looked to see a guy on his bike with brown eyes and hair and also the Kuoh Academy Uniform like those two girls ._

"Hey you alright dude?," the Burnette said as he easier his left arm.

_Whoa his hand looks so demonic it was redish and it had two green gems on it. Next thing I notice he came running to me._

"Oy, I said you okay?," He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Name's Issei Hyodo."

"Ryuu Okami."

Issei looked. "Looks like you got a problem here. Mind if I help ya out?"

_I don't know what the hell's going on, but the quicker we wrap this up, the quicker I get some answers._

I nodded ,"Sure dude. Whatever floats your boat."

The skeletaltian got up looking pissed " HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! "

Issei just laughed. "You're nothing more than an obstacle to my goal. Let's go Boosted Gear!"


	4. I'm a Demon and that's AWESOME

_All right two against one were at an advantage now. Me and this Issei Hyodo person that helped me. _

The skeletaltian picked up his fired up arm that got torn off by Issei's attack and put it back on. Boy does it look Pissed .

Issei put up his left hand. "Alright, let's go. Boosted Gear !"

[Boost]

_The gem glowed brightly and I felt a change of power in him. Whoa, since when can I feel power? _

"I AM GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" He looked at me. "ESPECIALLY YOU!"

"*Gulp*"

[Hey Kid]

_I looked down at the talking flamed pattern glove._

[Don't be afraid, Both our asses are in this together so let's beat this bastard and we can find your answers! ]

_Right, I need to find out what the hell's going on. The skeletaltian fired three bones at me and Issei and ...well I wanted to jump and I jumped even higher than expected._

"Fire!"

[Fireball ]

_While in the air I launched the fireballs at his legs causing him to lose balance while Issei landed a punch with serious force at his chest and if I remembered Dayo did some damage there._

The Skeletaltian screamed in pain "ARGH YOU WILL- Hmm?"

What the? Issei is disappearing!

[Hmm the Image Warrior spell is wearing off.]

"Huh Image Warrior Spell?"

[I can use this technique once a day. By selecting the nearest warrior I can copy there appearance and abilities. They were many warriors here so I picked something that looked weak to use it as bait but I wasn't expecting a kid with a Twice Critical Gear ...]

_The hell's a Twice Critical Gear? I wont even ask._

[...I was hoping for a longer time limit but since you just awakened as a demon it shortened .]

"Wait did you just say demon?"

[Ugh do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you? Kid you're a human, but died and was reincarnated into a demon. You are now part of the Berith family of Demons.]

_I don't believe it ...I'm a demon. Wait if I'm a demon then that means I should have wings or a tail or... or... You know what? Screw it, the cool thing now is..I'm a demon AND THAT IS AWESOME! _

"This is so cool. I'm a demon! Aw, man, so many questions, but first!"

The skeletaltian spoke "YOU TALK TOO MUCH! RHAAAA!"

_The skeletaltian breathed fire at me. I didn't know what to do, but then it hit me. If this glove is elemental, then that means I can use Wind to extinguish the Flames._

"Hope this works, WIND!"

[Razor Wind]

_The glove flame pattern changed colors from a blazing red to a glowing Green. The sharp blades of Wind came out of the gloves and tore up the Flames and sliced up a couple of bones on him. Boy, I can't believe that worked._

"GRAHAAAAA THAT'S IT NO MORE PLAYING WITH MY DINNER YOU WILL BE COOKED!"

_He opened his mouth and was preparing another one of those powerful blast but this time I know what to do THIS TIME_!

[Kid you know what to do this time?]

I was smiling. "HELL YEAH, SPELL CIRCLE!"

[Reflect]

_Just in the nick of time, I put the shield up before he fired. The Blast he fired was even more powerful than the last time; I couldn't reflect it. _

"This is too much for me. I can't hold it!"

[Hang in there Kid.]

_Just my luck, the circle was cracking, and it could break any second. Oh man._

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

A_ yellow, infused, black kind of power came from behind me and blasted the Skeletaltian. The force was pushing me back and send be back flying to a bush. I stuck my Head out to see Amidala hand crackling with that power._

"Mess with my Slave and you mess with me!"

A-Amidala...wait I'm A WHAT!

Dayo appeared behind her with his Large sword and charged in "RULE NO. 1 WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS I GET PISSED !"

_He slashed his arm off again and slice the arm in bit making it impossible to put back together ._

"Regenerate that Bitch " Dayo said as he touched his ear. "Grey, fire a sub zero bullet!"

Grey was half a mile from us with a Sniper Rifle. "Firing."

_He fired and you can actually see the bullet, it was pure ice. When it hit the arm, it exploded with white smoke, then the smoke started to seam in the other arm and the bone arm looked frozen._

"Miku", Dayo said, "Give him the 'Eye'".

He appeared behind "Got it, said Miku. Miku now uses his Mushin Eye to slow the monster down to a speed of a turtle.

_Then, out of nowhere, someone gave the monster a VERY HARD kick to the frozen arm, shattering it to pieces, and then, seconds later, an electrifying knife hit the monster, electrifying and causes to yelp in pain._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Skeletaltian Shouted .

"What the crap was that?!", I asked.

"That would be us"! came 2 new voices. As they appeared, one has spiky hair, an earring in his left ear, and a prosthetic arm on his right, and the other one has a big smile on his face, despite the fact that he has a lot scars and bandages on him.

"Well, well, well, Jake and Kazuma, what took you 2 numbskulls so long?", asked Dayo.

"Sorry, man. Had to deal with some good-looking ladies", said Jake.

"And dealing with pranks to others in school!", laughed Kazuma.

"I'll deal with you two later," said Dayo. "And as for you Ryu, you did a hellfire a good job with that Skull freak, but I think it's about time that Amidala and I finish this thing off. Ready, Amidala?"

"Ready", she said.

"Go, onii-chan!", said Yant, somehow in a very sexy cheerleading outfit. (Yes, she changes clothes quickly without us noticing, and she's good at it.)

"GHAAAA I HAD ENOUGH! " The skeletaltian shouted

_He fired another one of those powerful blast but Dayo rose his sword an the blast just went in his sword. That's Badass. _

The skeletaltian started to get scared " NO I-IMPOSSIBLE! "

Dayo spoke one word" Infuse"

_The same blast of power that Dayo absorbed started to glow in the sword and changed into the same type of power Amidala used. _

"No wait please D-don't kill kill me I-I'll be good, please don't kill me!" tye skeletaltian said in a frightened tone.

Amidala Laughed " Now your using your inside voice. Since you were a familiar from a previous master I could've send you back BUT You have caused many Damage here and for That you must be punished especially for almost killing my new servant. "

She looked at me " Ryuu! "

I answered quickly " Yes?"

"I know you must be confused about what the hell is going on but..."

I interrupted her "...About being a demon don't worry 'i raised my hand 'I got a explanation from this thing .

Dayo,Yant and Amidala looked surprised, then Amidala smiled " I see, So tell me Ryuu how should we do this? Should I Destroy him or send him to the Monster world?

_I was a bit skeptical at first but even though I'm a demon now I don't like to kill so..._

"Send him Back. "

Grey came to me with his rifle " Are you kidding me know? This thing killed you and your gonna let it go?!

I nodded " Yeah I'm not a killer, But he actually did me a favor."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy " at least know my life just got better. "

Miku just let out a sigh " Man you are one strange kid."

" And we've been living with him the past few years "Yant Giggled

"Hey what's that...supposed...to...mean?"

_My body felt weird like I was about to collapse. _

[ You are. Since you just became a demon and just started to use your power your body has to slowly get used to this. This type of thing is normal. ]

_Wait you can...Read my...Whoa feeling...*faints*_

[ Heh heh, Rest now kid cause you have a long way to go my young Okami Dragon ]

**A/N**

**Okay guys that's over with now I have enough OCS Know (Thanks Guys here's a cookie )**

**For those Who don't Okami means Wolf witch is also Ryuu Last Name**

**Now I have a new task for you guys. This is Ryuu first Sacred Gear An elemental Sacred Gear, but I need a name for it so give me something cool. You can Choose to do it or not**

Also **I before I say the other task Ryuu can't do Lightning, Dark, Or Ice...Yet.**

**Now I need some spells for him but nothing too powerful . Remember he uses Only for now The four main elements and also Spell Circle witch can be use for..well anything. **

**That's it guy's Oh and please give me review and if it's not hard to ask make it Long like things I'm missing on or what needs improving on.**


	5. Meet the Family

[Wake up Kid...WAKE UP!]

_Huh wha? Hey, where am I? I can't move. _

[This is our world kid ]

_The whole place was darkness but wait; Our?_

[Heh heh let me show you ]

_All of a sudden I saw four spheres with some type of lock , each of them with some type of item inside. One was the gloves I had, the second was some type of necklace that had a winged shaped diamond, the third was a sword but I couldn't see much of it, and the fourth one was some type of open finger orange Fighting Glove with a rune symbol on it. _

[This is my family, even though I'm not the oldest here I am the first one to awaken. ]

"Wait you have a family? You have a name? "

[ Yes & No. We were once a family, and sorry I can't tell you my true name...Yet .]

"Great. But can you at least tell me what happened to you? "

[...Alright, but I'll only tell this story once so listen up.]

"Okay, tell away."

[My family was a demon race and we were very knowledgeable. In our family we take roles and responsibilities that we control for all eternity ,but this rule only applies to people who can actually wield the family scared gears .]

"Wait you mean you-"

[ That's right, I have the Sacred Gear you possess which is now called the Hakai no Erementarugurōbu. Heh, that was always a mouth full so I always call it Erementaru for short. ]

"Why did the Author made such a long name for the Sacred Gear? I know it's his story but jeez."

[ Said the same thing. Now I had an important Role and that was to keep everything in balance, like if someone gets out of line, I'll straighten him up. ]

*Gulp*

[Heh heh heh; anyway, on a stormy night my mother was doing an experiment with her Sacred Gear and that's when the explosion happened and everyone in my family got obliterated and transfered inside our Sacred Gears. I still don't know how we transfered into you, but that's all I remember. ]

Hmm... the main cause must be the Explosion then. Hey if you mind me asking, how old are you?

[ Well I'm probably a Hundred years old give or take a few years but back then I was 23 years old. ]

"Dude you're young!"

[Yeah I know and what's funny is I was about to lose my virginity to this smoking hot chick.]

"Ouch..."

[And that sucked BIG TIME!]

"That really must suck. Anyways tell me. How to unlock your family? "

[ Kid, you already have the keys. All you have to do is to find out which one unlocks what...See ya kid.]

_My body felt from light to heavy then from cold to seriously warm. I felt like I was sleeping so I opened my eyes and I was still...wait can't breathe CANT BREATHE!_

" ...Hmmm? *Screams* RYUUUUUU! You're back to us."

_My eyes were getting clear and I saw Yant in a nurs-Ahh that why I couldn't breathe, her huge breasts were blocking my air._

" Hey Yant, how's it going?"

Yant was about to cry. "You almost scared us, they said that you're just exhausted but you passed out for a week."

A week? That long?

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm okay now."

_My body felt great actually I felt even better, so I got outta my bed did a few exercises and Yant was surprised_.

"You really are better now. I guess I'll take you to see the Gremory Family now."

"Huh, Gremory Family? "

"Yeah Ami, Dayo and his crew are writing the reports for the incident of the skeletaltian that was sent back to the Monster world and since both schools are having their annually Mandatory Check-Up, they're closed for a week, and they said that when your all better I have to take you to the Gremory Family. "

"I see... Well then, I don't have nothing to do, so let's go then.

_All of a sudden she went in my closet and came out wearing usual clothing: A Long purple sweater that covers her knees and arms and by her chest there a zipper that she ALWAYS Pull down to reveal cleavage . Her shoulders were revealed and she also wore a short pants with Long Purple socks and shoes. Since we're still in winter that looked appropriate,but still..._

_How does she change so quickly? _

_As she moved, her breasts kept moving and jiggling even at the smallest movement. I blushed at this and moved my face away when i noticed something else._

"Wait a minute ... I smell clean. -My face darkened- "Did you..."

She smiled. "Yep, I gave you a sponge bath."

"If you gave me a sponge Bath, that means you saw my...Ugh" *faints *

"Ryu! Ryuuuuuuu!"

...

...

...

5 minutes later -Living Room

"Okay let's go, Ryu stay close to me." She said as she lifted her hand.

_A Yellow spell circle appeared and in the blink of an eye it took us to another room where I saw I small girl with white hair and yellow eyes ,and a blond dude ._

Yant was even more happy. "Hi Kiba-kun! Hey Koneko-chan!"

The blonde waved "Ah, Yant-chan! Nice of you to drop by...Hmmm? Who's this?"

"...Fresh Meat." Koneko said coldly.

_Man, that's cold for some reason. I better introduce myself._

"Hi, my name is Ryuu Okami. Nice to meet you."

"Kiba Yuto. Pleasure."

"...Koneko."

_Man, when Koneko talks, it just gives you a chill down your spine._

"Ara Ara. The 'Queen' is back. Are you feeling better?"

_I turned around to see the same girl that was in my house. _

"Akeno-sensei!" Yant glomped.

She hugs back. "Did you miss me, Yant-chan?"

She just kept rubbing her head inside her breasts. "Oh yes, I do."

"The hell you've done to Yant, you thief?"

Akeno smiled. "Uru, is that how your gonna talk to your instructor? So naughty."

Instructor?

_Meanwhile..._

_While Yant and Ryu were at the Occult Research Club room at Kuoh Academy, the rest of the gang stayed behind to finish up writing the reports on the skeletaltian. As they did, Dayo was shivering up to his bones, knowing that he has a VERY bad feeling about what was going to happen soon...to him ._

"Aneko and Koneko are gonna kill me ."

**I know what your all thinking ;WE'RE THE FUCK IS ISSEI DUDE?! Think of the next two chapters as a prequel. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **

**And please make them long,if you want. **


	6. Ara Ara Your Training Starts Now

When I saw the same girl in my house the time when I was fighting the skeletaltian, I immediately got scared, but anymore for some reason when I heard "Instructor", I got curious.

"Ryu, this is Akeno Himejima, one of my closest friends in the world." Yant said hugging her.

When I saw her hugging Akeno-chan, I realized that she must have been friendly.

"Akeno, right?"

She gave me a nod. "Why were you in my house?"

"Oh my, I forgot to mention that we were there to see you by Amidala", Akeno said as she stroked Yant's hair.

"When did I gave her the key? I don't know her that well, but the past few days were so weird, so anything's pretty confusing."

Yant, and I sat down as she told me that I wasn't human anymore. I already figured it out thanks to Elementaru, but what I didn't know that I was part of Amidala's family, a demon family to be exact.

"So all those things that I did, those were part of my demonic traits?"

Kiba nodded. "Yep, I actually heard about your Sacred Gear, it's Amazing."

"...Extremely powerful." Koneko said coldly.

"Oh really? Anyways, umm... Akeno-chan, what do you mean by Instructor?"

Before Akeno could speak a red spell circle appears in front of the chair and reveals a girl with red hair and blue eyes . It was the same girl who was with Akeno.

"Wait, you're the other one who is in my house that night."

She just looked at me like I was someone she has seen before.

"Oh, your here. Welcome."

It looks as if she was waiting to see me again.

"Umm, who are you?"

"I am Rias Gremory, the...leader if I might say."

Leader? Of what?

Yant turned extremely happy as she saw Rias "RiRi!"

She got up and hugged her with her hand in her breasts.

Rias just smiled. "It's good to see you too Yant. How are you?"

Yant released Rias from her iron grip. "I'm doing well. "

"Well it seems that Yant really likes you guys, so I'll trust you guys as well."

Kiba just laughed. "We're not evil ya know, just a family..."

"...A demon family that is a part of The 32 pillars that is still recovering from the war of Angels and Demons. Yeah, I know that."

Everyone looked at me like I was some crazy person.

"How did you know that?," Rias asked.

Actually, how DID I knew that!?

[That will be me. It looks like some of my knowledge went into you.]

I see.

"Well I guess that when I was ...reincarnated into a demon. I kinda got some knowledge about the demon and angels."

"That's extraordinary. I've never seen a reincarnated demon that already knows the basics of the Demons and Angels." Rias said.

Well, when you have a talking glove on your hand it gives you some info. A few minutes later, me and Yant were talking with the group. I started to learn about them, and I even liked them. A yellow spell circle appeared as we were talking that revealed Amidala and...Dayo hiding behind her?

Amidala yawned as she stretched her arms in the air, "Oh man, a weeks worth of writing, completely done. *sigh *. What a pain."

Rias laughed at her exhaustion, "Exhausted, Amidala-Nee?"

She nodded as she plopped to the couch revealing Dayo.

Rias went to Amidala and rubbed her head. "You work to much. Oh, Dayo. Heheheheeh. Your two playmates are here."

Was she talking about us? When I checked he was staring at Koneko and Akeno.

"...Slave Time. " Koneko said coldly.

Akeno went to another room and came back with a male Neko costume. Wait, those things exist?

"Ara, time to put on your uniform." Aneko giggled.

Dayo grumbled as he got up and grabbed the suit and headed to the room to change.

"I won't even ask. So Akeno if you're my instructor, why can't Amidala do it?"

Rias kept rubbing Amidala's hair. "Right now, she's extremely busy back in the demon world. Haven't you notice that she's not in school all the time?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah. "

Akeno got up and grabbed my hand. "Well, I guess I can start with the basic stuff of training a demon, but first..."

Dayo came out in the black Neko suit. "Let's do this quickly."

Akeno and Koneko gave him the evil eye, like he was supposed to say something else.

"...Let's do this quickly...Meow." Dayo said as he hanged his head in shame.

I dropped to the floor laughing." Holy **. Dayo is Akeno and Koneko's ** HAHAHAHAHAH!"

I saw Akeno and Koneko petting him and Dayo licking the two. Koneko gave him milk in a saucer and started to drink it and Akeno has given him a big ball of yarn, and he "played" with it. Unfortunately for him, his sister Yant is getting more and more aroused, and is blushing madly.

Before I knew it, Yant is now in a wolf costume with a long bushy tail, and her large breasts jiggling, making us blush madly, but Kiba stayed quiet.

"Onii-chan, let's snuggle!", she said as she ran to him with hearts trailing. "NOOOOOOO!", said Dayo, as he ran away from Yant with anime tears, but not before Rias, Akeno, and Koneko calls his nickname "Plushy-Chan."

"Stop calling me th-!", but before he finishes, Yant catches him. "Onii-chan!", said Yant, as she cuddles him very close, making sure he won't get away.

A few hours later after Dayo's so called torture(including his sister's death hugs and kisses), we were in the town's square just handing out flyers with the Gremory and Berith family's spell circle on it and I was completely bored out of my mind.

"Ugh, how long do I have to do this?"

Akeno gave a woman a flyer and went to a box. "Well for you, not very long. Your already considered to be strong enough to the 2nd stage but it's still protocol to follow the instructions of training. "

I gave another woman a flyer, "Well, why are these flyers so important?"

Akeno looked up at the sun, "Hmm, it's going to be noon soon. Okay, let's pack up and I'll tell you why."

I did as told and packed everything up and walked to a food court. Wait, is it really smart to leave those things there?

We both ordered two ramen. One was Barbecue Chicken, while the other was Regular.

"You ever seen in movies or anime where some crazy person tries summoning demons to be their slaves and such?" Akeno asked.

"Well, yeah we're in that fandom now, but I know what you mean."

Akeno giggled at my fourth wall joke, "Well, it's technically the same thing except where not their slaves. When we're summoned, we give them what they want, in exchange for part of their life."

"So we're basically a one wish genie with a price."

Akeno nodded. "Yep, like that . Once we gave them a flyer, they can use it to summon us to fulfill their wishes and gain a contract with them so we can see themselves again. The more contracts we get, the more popular you are. This is just the first part of becoming a demon."

Our Ramen arrived as I gave her one last question. "I see, so what did Dayo do to do all that?"

She blushed a little. "Well, being one of our cutest boys ever, he and his sister both cosplay some of the cutest characters to the girls, and he usually gets hugged, kissed, and then some from his fans. I even teased him by being another girl and hugged him tightly, and the softness of his body was so good, I almost melted in bliss, and the way he screams for me to get off him is music to my ears. I just wanted to hold him even tighter!"

I shivered as I'm beginning to think that Akeno is somewhat of a sadist...

Elsewhere, Dayo, still trying to get off of Yant's iron grip, with his face in her huge assets muffled, "You have no idea how you right are."

**Poor poor Dayo, always getting some but not enjoying it. Men would want to be in his shoes.**

**Well guys just one more chapter until we get to the real story .**

**Reviews feed my writing soul. **


	7. New Friends, New Enemies

_It's been three days ever since my demon training started, and I've been doing good so far. I've now moved to the second stage of my training, which is where I go to the house I've been summoned to do whatever the person wishes for me to do. Honesty, I don't like the sound of that. _

Old school Dorm -Amidala- 9pm

"This is your first time doing a request so I'm gonna give you one of my clients I just got," Dayo said fixing my clothes.

Amidala was just yawning as she was just laying down on her personal couch that is literally fit for a king. "Well It IS a sixteen year old girl so it should be easy. "

_Sometimes, I feel sorry for her. Being all work and no play. She must have it tough. _

"Okay, all set. Good luck Ryu," Yant said as she gave me a hug .

_They all went back and the yellow spell circle (Which I know is the Berith family Symbol since its engraved into my hand) appeared on the bottom of my feet and it got brighter and brighter until the atmosphere changed and the light subsided . I was not in the dorm anymore but in a Yellow room with Miku posters, A Shakugan No Shana poster, and a Familiar of Zero poster._

"Uh, Hello? Did someone called for a demon?"

_Huh. No one is here . I guess they got..._

"STRANGER! "

_All of a sudden by a split second, I dodged an incoming book that was meant for my face. I looked by the closet to see a green haired girl with black eyes. I'm guessing she dyed it but I wasn't really focusing on that_.

I gave her a wave. " I'm guessing that you're the one that summoned me. "

_She came out in pajamas, pink ones to be exact and I was right to focus on her. She is a Loli-sized female_.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Mimi Karichi "

"Ryuu Okami, so what can I help you with?" I asked while going to her level.

She put out her hand to my face. "Oh no. I just don't summon demons willy nilly. I gotta know your credentials first."

_The Hell? Credentials? Well I guess I should talk. I told her that I'm part of the Berith family and I'm a newborn Demon. All of a sudden she was laughing at me and crying not of sadness, but of laughing to much. _

"I got a Rookie Demon and from all families I got the Berith family. " She said rolling on the floor. "You should go now. I don't deal with people with low credentials. "

_Geez, for a Loli she sure is bitchy. But what she said about the Berith family really got me curious. _

"You mind telling more about the Berith family. I'm in the dark here."

She got up holding her stomach from the laughter she had. "My friend, You have bad luck to be reincarnated into the Berith family. They're the lowest ranking family in the demon world and they have at very high rate of people who join there, and they...

She got silent and I got scared. "...they?"

"...They Die."

My heart just stopped when I heard that. "You mean to tell me they die quickly?."

"Yep. Mostly Pawns die from her in just a month. Rook and Bishop? Haven't heard from them, but Queens and Knights just three days. "

I was really scared about this, but I was confused at the same time. " Wait. The Hell are going on with chess pieces. "

Mimi facepalmed. "My god, you don't even know THAT! Sigh... OK, I'll tell you. Evil Piece no. 1: Knight. Knights are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

Evil Piece no. 2: Rook. Rooks are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

Evil Piece no. 3: Queen. Queens are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. So far, all of the Queen pieces I've seen have been female. That, I know.

Evil Piece no. 4: King. High-Class Devils with a peerage are given the King Piece. The gender of the King makes no difference.

The last Evil Piece you need to know is the Pawn. Pawns are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King."

_So these pieces, which one am I? _

[Think back,mostly on Aneko ]

_I thought about it and remembered the two sentences ._

_Ara Ara the "Queen " Is awake. Uru Uru the Queen has risen_

_So I must be a queen. *gulp * This is bad._

As I was thinking about this, Mimi opened the front door. "Well you've got your info now so get out. I don't deal with demons like you.

_Geez proud ass. I left the building in a scared state. _

[This is very weird. The Berith family used to be a very wealthy and Popular family. I wonder what happened? ]

_How should I know. Maybe they we-_

[Wait...I sense something. Shit, it's a fallen Angel...Two of them but there not together but one of them is coming to us.]

_All of a sudden I felt this presence. This chilly feeling. _

[Start running...NOW!]

,

,

_I started running like crazy, not knowing what was going on. All of a sudden, I felt something hot that grazed me. It was something white. _

[A light arrow! Behind you.]

I_ turned around to see a regular female in her mid-twenties wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. _

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A stray demon?" The woman said.

_I couldn't speak. This atmosphere was heavy like I couldn't move. _

"What. Can't speak, or your just stunned by my beauty?" she said.

[This is one battle, you can't win!]

Yeah. Thanks for the moral support.

"Well if you won't talk, I'll just have to kill you."

Some arrow of light came on her hand and fired it straight for me. I summoned Elementaru and did the dome spell but that flew me back into a tree.

[I warned you.]

" Oh is some serious Shit.

The woman laughed, "You CAN Talk!"

_I can try to hold her off and move back a few steps. That might work. _

"Yeah I can talk. Just not to people like you. "

She gave me a look so fierce that can melt a face. "Well excuse me. Where are my manners? My name is Mizuki. The last name your gonna hear.

_Another patch of light appeared but then another female Fallen Angel came by. Great, just my luck. _

"Hey Mizuki I had fun with this boy on a date that was extremely horrible. I gave him the time of his life then I killed him...Huh? Oh, another demon? Kill it.

"...Nah I'll wait for him. Besides I'm tired. Kid you just caught a break next time you're mine."

_Black wings came on her back as she flew away and that atmosphere disappeared and I dropped to the ground in fear. _

[Kid we have a long way to go. You have to be more careful and get stronger ]

He's right . The next time I see her , I'll be ready.

** Later **

"Are you freaking serious?!" asked Dayo, who is sitting in his sister's lap, hugging him tightly, with her large breasts rubbing his back.

_Dayo, the leader of the Darkwater group is very angry. I too, don't blame him. His 5 other members of the Darkwater group are here, as well as Rias's peerage. So, that means everyone is here..._

_as well as the new member of Rias's Peerage, who is just as bad as Tomoki Sakurai from Sora No Otoshimono, Issei Hyoudou._

_I'm sorry to say that Issei is part of the most hated people of all, 'the perverted trio'. They are three second year students, the guy with really short hair resembling near baldness is known as Matsuda, the guy with glasses is named Motohama, he had shaggy blonde hair and proclaims that his glasses had the ability to measure a girl's three sizes, so his nickname is the 'Three Size Scouter'. The last one was Hyoudou Issei, the self-proclaimed 'Harem King', and as there name implies, all three of them are perverts. One time they peeked at the girl's kendo team as they were changing, and were beaten to bloody pulps by Dayo and his Darkwater Team five minutes later._

_He appeared to be shocked when he entered the room. I had the same impression when I saw the room when I first joined after all; there were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. Floor, wall, and the ceiling were covered in various symbols. And there was a circle written by signs located in the middle of the room. It looks like a magic circle that takes up most of the space in the room. The room was filled with a weird and creepy atmosphere, but it seemed like nothing to what I experienced._

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Kiba introduces Issei to her. Koneko-chan bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you." he greeted as he also bowed his head. After that, she continued eating.

"And I bet you know who he is," he said as he gestured to Dayo.

"Hieee!" he shrieked. "Touch any of the girls, and your ass is mine!" said Dayo. Apparently, Dayo doesn't like perverted people, and tends to serve justice to them.

"Also, the one hugging him is his sister, Yant." Yant, however, was too busy hugging her cute brother and planting kisses all over him and failed to notice Issei.

"I'm also sure you met his team, so I'll skip over to that new guy over there from the Berith family, Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you as well," he greeted as he bowed his head.

I nodded my head in confirmation and said, "Same here." I then went back to listening to my headphones.

_To be honest with you, Elementaru summoned an image of him when I fought the skeletaltian. I didn't want any more confirmation so I kept it a secret_.

"Let's not also forget Amidala Berith herself."

"Please to meet to you," she said in a boring monotone voice. Then there was a sound of the shower stopping.

"Here, take this, Buchou," said Akeno as she handed her a change of clothes.

Looks like Rias was changing behind the curtain. And it also looked like Issei's imagination of Buchou was pretty perverted due to the expression on his face.

"...What a perverted face," stated Koneko as she continued to eat.

Then the curtain opened, and Rias looks at him, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now." She replied.

I nearly fell off from the couch, but stayed calm, 'She did what now?' I thought as I remembered Amidala told me about Rias's habit of sleeping naked. Issei then noticed Akeno and faced her.

"Oh my, how do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduced herself politely with a smiling face.

"Oh….. My name is Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too!" he replied. He introduced himself even though he appeared to be kind of nervous. After Buchou confirmed that we finished introductions, she started talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Ah, yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Um, okay."

"As a Devil," finished Amidala. He had a blank look on his face saying that he was confused. Rias must have not told him about Devils or Demons yet.

* * *

**_FINALLY WHERE ON TO THE MAIN STORY.  
The gangs all here. _**

**_Amidala : Yeah whatever._**

**_Geez,what's with you? _**

**_Ryu: She's Tired. _**

**_As usual. _**

**_Well anyways I'm in a bit of a rut. I'm trying to decide whether to Skip on the Mizuki battle where they rescue Aisa or I just Let Ryu and Issei learn about demons together. _**

**_You decide _**


	8. Ecchi :Dayo's Vampire Treatment

_With this new member Rias-chan has, they're also getting stronger. I've been training with Akeno for at least a week now and damn that was tough. Not only that, Grey from the Darkwater group was training me as well. The guy is crazy. Anyway I'm back to school but Dayo is missing. From what I can recall Dayo told me that he's Half-Vampire. On certain days of a month, his vampire side awakens so he needs to stay home to do a treatment. School ended and now Yant and I headed to Rias-chan's Base_.

"Ya know, I want to know more about Dayo's Vampire Treatment."

Issei was just as curious as me. Even he wants to know. "Yeah, how does it work Buchou?"

Rias thought about this. A really long time. I guess this treatment is serious if Rias had to think this long for it. Just a few minutes later, she spoke, "Okay, listen up. A Vampire side awakens full of Lust for blood...But Dayo's Vampire side is pretty different. There are only two ways that I know of. The first one is a painful injection in the chest to take out the lustful energy."

"What! That's Painful. So he goes through that every day?" Issei said holding his stomach from hurling.

Rias put her hand up telling him to stop. "That method he didn't choose. Now the second method is him transferring his Lust in a victim, but it must be a woman. The way to Transfer it is to..." She thought a long time for this one as well.

"Rias-chan, its okay man. You can say it."

She just gave out a sigh as she gave a glare at Issei and continued, "The user must bite a women's breast and transfer it into her."

...The room was silent as I took some time to process this, but as for Issei…,"EHHHHHHHH?! So-So-So-So-SO HE SUCKS ON WOMEN'S BOOBS JUST FOR FUN!?"

Rias stomped her feet to the ground. "It's for medical reasons ONLY, Issei ...But..."

But? There's a but?

Rias continued "...There are four side effects that can happen. One is that women that he transferred his Lust into can temporary have his Evil Piece abilities and a trait of him."

_So since Dayo is a Knight, they'll have his mobility and a trait of him? That's not good_.

"The second is they might turn into a vampire, so it was always best to use demon females to do this. Now the third is that they both have his abilities and Turning into a vampire. "

I was getting scared and so was Issei. I've never seen him like this. Guess he is spineless after all. Wait, that was only three. "So what's number four, Rias-chan?"

_This time she gave a glance at Yant and she nodded at Rias saying its okay or something like that_.

"Well the fourth side effect is harmless to your life, but something most women want in the demon world. When Dayo bites a girl's breast, it might cause inflammation and swelling..."

Well, I know where this is going…

"...When this happens, the glands in breast start to grow to at least 3 cup sizes."

I just put my hands on my head as a sign of regret. "Meaning that Dayo..."

All of a sudden Issei jumped out of his seat. "...Is a Living Oppai enhancer! My God! Dayo-Kun has a gift for all Flat chested women on the earth...GACKKK."

And the chair flew all way to Issei was from the hands of Koneko with a murderous Red Aura. "...Flat Chest...Flat Chest."

_Note to self: Don't ever call or mentioned 'Flat Chest' to Koneko. _

I went to Yant and asked her. "So it makes sense that day. When you grew at least four cup sizes in two days, yours is practically bigger than Rias-chan and Akeno-Sensei combined."

Yant just giggled as she unbuttoned her shirt revealing her breasts and her pink nipples causing me to bleed through my nose a little bit. "Yeah, the bite marks were always near the nipples. Guess he always love to suck on them like he was a baby sucking my breast Now Dayo-Nii says no more biting or else my breasts will be so heavy I won't be able to support them."

I had to control myself from the urges to fondle or suck on them...but there right in my face. Just as I was getting ready to cover herself Issei jumped with a "Really?!" perverted face on him.

"OOOOOPPPPPPPPPAAAAAIIIIIII!"

I immediately gave him an aerial roundhouse kick that sent him flying out the window. Don't worry folks, he's alive. "The day you touch Yant is the Day when the world falls into pure darkness."

After that conversation, Rias' team had some stray demons to deal with. Issei and I were left behind until Issei..."persuaded" me to head back to my house to see Dayo's treatment.

"Nice house dude. I suppose Yant lives here as well?" Issei says pervertedly.

I gave him a murderous glare. "If you steal her Bra or Panties, I'll kill you. Let's go."

_As we headed to Dayo's room we were hearing loud noises in his room._

"Aahhn…"

"Kyaa…"

"Is that…" I asked as Issei and I both headed to Dayo's room.

We opened the door for a bit, and what we saw stuns us!

_There was Dayo with his eyes turned red instead of the usual black eyes sucking Yant's and Amidala's breasts! Thought Yant couldn't support more weight. _

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaan!" Yant yelled. "Suck hardeeeeeer!"

_Yant and Amidala were actually happy letting Dayo suck their breasts. I was stunned. Issei's nose was bleeding like mad. If that wasn't enough, both of our 'little members' were beginning to rise, because Dayo, Yant, and Amidala were all there in his room naked!_

"Dayo what about me, my dear Knight," Amidala teased.

_Dayo, on his vampire side, simply smiled and then began to suck on Amidala's breasts_.

_"Aaahn! S-Suck harder!" Amidala yelled. Both Yant and Amidala were getting turned on as Dayo sucked on their breasts as much as he could. They screamed in total bliss, as if they enjoyed it._

_Dayo then noticed a light within the room, and he stopped sucking on them. The girls both fell to the pillow and smiled at each other._

"Want to see if our breasts got bigger?" asked Yant.

"We'll see…" said Amidala.

"Get dressed, please," said Dayo in a darker voice.

_I then noticed that Dayo is about to throw something._

"Issei, get out of there!" I yelled.

_Issei, however, was too excited to listen to me, and he got hit by a spiked shoe, and it was in the groin!_

"Ohhhh…." Groaned Issei as he fell to the ground.

"H-Hi Dayo…" I nervously told him. He grabbed my collar, and pounded me on the wall, and I looked at him with his red eyes.

"You didn't see ANY of this, you got that?!" his vampire voice sounded. It was scary as Grey's.

_I nervously gulped._

"Good. As long as this is kept as a secret, there will be no harm. Issei, on the other hand, better say his prayers if he touches my sister. There will be HELL to pay if he does!" he yelled as his hands unleashed his Claws, which were as sharp as a shark's teeth.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" he pushed me out of the way for a good 20 meters before crashing to the doorknob from another room, knocking me unconscious. Boy, he is STRONG!

_After a good 2 hours of being unconscious, I finally woke up, and what I saw was Dayo, now back to his normal self. I jumped a bit to see if this was his Dark side or not._

"Sorry that you had to see that…" Dayo apologized.

"It's all right," I said. "Rias told me about your vampire 'treatment'.

"I know, I know…" Dayo said. "Now, let's head back before…"

"Onii-chan!"

_Dayo turned blue as he and I saw Yant, now happier than ever, and with bigger breasts came to Dayo and hugged him! I blushed madly as I saw Yant's breasts covering Dayo's entire head! I could only see his short black hair at the top of her breasts._

"Plushy-chan. My breasts grew bigger again! And your face feels so good, too!" Yant said, tightening her grip.

"Mmf!" Dayo cried as he tried to escape from Yant's cushiony prison as he began to change color again.

"Ryu, did you see any of this?" Amidala asked as she got her clothes on and pressed her breasts as they got already got bigger.

_I shook my head 'no' quickly_.

Amidala sighed and said, "Well, I'm going to escort the unconscious Issei back home, and I'll see you in school tomorrow."

_Amidala picked up Issei and summoned her magic circle, and disappeared._

_I then saw Yant releasing Dayo from her breasts and he began to get some air again._

"Onii-chan, you made some good bites today…" Yant said as she took off her shirt again, and I saw the bite marks that Dayo made. She then shook her giant bosom in front of her brother's face, and I turned away just in time for me to spill out more blood from my nose!

"Let's snuggle in bed, o-nii-chaann," Yant said in a seductive voice, and proceeds to kiss Dayo again.

"No, Yant!" Dayo protested, but it was too late as Yant kissed him again.

"Plushy-Chaann, I love you!" Yant giggled.

_I blushed madly at the thought Yant hugging me. I would definitely die in happiness, but then I decided to go to my room and sleep, leaving the two alone, although Dayo won't be sleeping peacefully anytime soon__…_

**Man this is so Ecchi. Well hope you like this chapter. Review Review Review please. **

**Also for those who are Naruto Fans or Fairy Tail fans can you PM Me please? **


	9. The Nuns of God

**Hello everyone I hope everyone had a good Independence Day. Here's the New Chapter **

**Read and Review **

_Yant's boobs were so bi,g she couldn't handle it, so we had to shrink them back to normal size, but we'll come back to them some other time. So far, I'm getting the hang of my training and it's doing well. Also I have a bit of a problem. I was walking past by Amidala's room in the Dorm when I saw Akeno-Sempai, Rias-chan And Amidala-chan_.

"Well Amidala. I've reached a conclusion on his training statistics. His Magic Power is so amazing it makes my body go insane for him," Akeno said as she started hugging herself.

Rias puts her hands on her hips as she smiled, "When you do things like that, he really is that strong."

Amidala, as always, is in her King-sized chair lying down in it as she yawned in exhaustion, "Aneko, I owe you one. I thank you for this."

_Wow I'm so happy that they-_

"But we have a serious problem with him though," Akeno said, turn serious. Something that she rarely does, which made Amidala and Rias nervous. "His Magic may be extraordinary, but his mobility, strength, and everything else is extremely weak."

Hearing this Amidala sat on her chair normally. "What? Really? How is this possible? "

Even Akeno doesn't know. "I'm afraid to say that I don't know."

_I took off after that and now I'm walking with Issei and Dayo as I told them what I heard. _

For some reason, this made Issei smile. "So that means that you're weak like me," Issei said laughing but not in a bad way of course, but still got a slap in the head by Dayo.

_Since it was Sunday we had wore our usual winter clothing. Dayo had his black jacket over his white shirt with black pants, while I had on a blue hoodie with a black T-shirt and Jeans and shoes. _

Issei rubbed his head as he put arm around me. "So Ryuu-Kun, can I call you Ryu?"

"That's what everyone calls me nowadays."

"What have you two been doing other than training?" Issei asked in a perverted like manner.

It took me awhile, but I caught on which made me blush. "Hey! We don't do anything like that...But…"

When I said this, this made Issei give an even more perverted look. "EHHHHHHHH, Come on tell me. Details. Details."

"I'm a bit curious myself," Dayo said curiously.

"Can't get out of this one now. * Sigh *. Well it was yesterday when we were training."

**Last Night **

_I was trying my best to keep up with Akeno-sempai and her Magic and she was very difficult. Anyways during that training, I've learned some new magic like using Earth to summon Magic Flowers, Water to heal people since I'm very limited to attack spells for water; HELL, My Spell Circle has a new ability: Absorb. I can use the Spell Circle to summon a large sphere or large paper-like runes and suck out their energy, but it's too dangerous, because I can kill myself if I absorb the wrong type of energy. Anyway, I'm on my next training session and it's time to learn Akeno's element specialty: Lightning. _

"Ara, your power is increasing. I guess it's time that I taught you my specialty: Lightning," Akeno said.

"Alright, man. Come on, tell me. What should we do?"

She giggled as she put her hand up and created electricity. "Let's see if you can at least make a spark of electricity."

"Psh. That's easy. Really it is. With Elementaru, I can make any element. LIGHTNING!"

[...]

"...Huh? I said, LIGHTNING!"

[...Element not Known]

I was a bit confused at first and I still was, "Element Not Known?"

Akeno looked at me like I was crazy. "Guess they can't be here, Elementaru."

[Elements such as Ice, Lightning, Dark, minerals and other things are highly advanced levels of magic in your case. You must be taught by someone to learn.]

...Well this sucks. "I...can't do it."

Akeno smiled as she just touched my head. "You need to learn the basics. Lightning is made of tiny electrons of positive and negative energy. You need to try and make and gather that energy."

_I followed her instructions carefully and did as told but still couldn't even produce a single spark. God damn it, is learning magic this hard?_

Akeno thought a bit and snapped her fingers. "You need some motivation. If you can produce a lightning bolt by midnight tomorrow, I will let you do anything to me."

_...Did I hear that right? I can do ANYTHING to her? Like make her do my homework, or I can make her kiss me, or even have s- No, No, No! I'm not Issei! I will not let my pervy side take control of me_.

[...Wimp]

What did you say?

[This is your only chance to make Akeno do anything you want.]

Well...I guess your right.

"I accept."

All of a sudden, she had an evil look on her face. "But if you fail...you will become my slave for two days."

_FUCK I knew it, and I already accepted oh well I better get started_.

**Present **

"And that's that."

Issei grabbed my collar. "...You...You…. You must fulfill my dreams and grope Akeno's breasts."

Dayo nodded as well. "To be honest this is a great opportunity to get revenge on Akeno."

_I just nodded in disagreement until Issei got knocked over by a blonde girl that made Dayo extremely nervous_.

"Owy...G-Gomenasi." the blonde said as she got up.

_Issei got up and as usual did a quick fantasy about her, although she is cute. _

"It's no problem. The Name is the Issei Hyoudou."

"Hi. My name is Ryuu Okami."

Dayo got a little scared, "D-Dayo Kayode…."

She got up and bowed. "My name is Asia Argento."

Umm I guess she's not from around here. She's even wearing some nuns clothing could she be a nun?

"ASIAAA!"

_All of a sudden, another girl well even more cute had arrived. She had long silky black hair that reaches to her back tied into a ponytail. She has breasts like Akeno's and a toned body. She has light brown eyes, long attractive legs, and a face that could surpass a model. Wait, did I just say something like that? They look the same height at least The Blonde is a bit smaller. She even wears the same nun outfit. _

Asia waved her hand. "Over here, Elise."

Elise, huh? Well Elise came over here running as her boobs kept bouncing up and down up and down and it looks like Issei was enjoying it.

"I see you found some locals. Ohaiyo, I'm Elise Hwan. We're kinda like nuns. We're looking for a church."

I was about to answer until Issei took the stage. "Ah, I know what you mean. We can take you there, right guys?"

Dayo turned away as he walked away. "Err, sorry, I..need to talk to Amidala and Rias-chan about something important. Bye!"

_Issei and I were left, so we took the girls there. Me and Issei learned a lot from them. Asia has an amazing ability to heal others with any type of injury and Elise knows martial arts for self-defense. Anyway, we got to the church and thanked us so many times. We left with a smile on our faces, but little did we know was that we just dodged a crisis._

"Both of you can't see them ever again," Rias said seriously.

Me and Issei were a bit shocked to hear this. "What? Why?"

Yant, next to her Brother/Not Brother/Teddy Bear told us something that we never expected. "They're nuns, which means that there's one with God...our enemy."

Rias nodded at what she said. "You two were spared because you nicely escorted them to the church. Still any closer to the church and you would have died."

I sighed at this and so did Issei. One thing's for sure; we both want to see them again.

**Next Day**

_Sigh, back to school. The Darkwater Group was in Study Hall as Grey kept flirting with girls. I have an idea._

"Grey, I need some advice on flirting with women."

As the freshmen girls left, he turned to me. "You got some nerve calling me Grey like that. Just kidding. So, you want love advice for what type of girl. Shy? Proud? Scary?

"...Nun."

He thought for a moment but remembered that I'm a demon and gave me a smile. "Ah, Forbidden Love between a Nun and a Demon."

"When you put it that way, it sounds creepy. Still, tell me."

"Wait, didn't you like Yant-chan?" Grey asked.

_It's true I did like Yant but..._

"Because of Dayo, she's into him more than me. Thank god they're not related or this would be creepy."

Even Grey shivered a bit. "Yeah... Okay so you want advice? Follow me…"

**After School **

_I had to ask Akeno - Sempai to extend the date until tomorrow night cause I was feeling the exhaustion from yesterday's training and she refused. Still, why does Amidala want me to train so badly now? I can't take it slowly, or skip it jeez. Well, Grey's advice was...helpful but I just need to..._

"LET ME GO!"

_That voice sounded familiar. I looked around to see the same girl, Umm__…__ Elise, being bullied by two thugs on the other side of the road in an alleyway. _

"So missy, are you gonna dance for us?" the first thug asked.

"I just wanna play with her breasts and have some fun with her body," the second thug said.

_Heh, these guys messed with the wrong girl. Show them what you got...Wait she's not doing anything? Damn it. I know that Amidala's gonna kill me, but I don't have a choice. I rushed over there and kicked the two thugs in the head causing them to fall and knock them out._

"Hey you okay? " I said as I helped her up.

She got up crying, "Ummm… yeah I'm fine. Yeah I know, you think I'm a fraud. I'm not allowed to fight."

"Aww, that kinda sucks. Guess being a Nun is a p-WATCH OUT!"

_I pushed her out the way of an light arrow and what do I see? A Fallen Angel and the same one from a few nights ago. _

"Damn it, at a time like this. ELEMENTARU!"

[Sorry for not telling you about this. Didn't want to interrupt your chat.]

Mizuki said from another light arrow, "I'll be taking the girl now."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! WIND!"

[Gust]

"That can be arranged," Mizuki said laughing as she threw the arrow.

_I forgot the important thing about a demons power; we're weak in the Day and so the Light Arrow went through the weak wind and pierced my left shoulder. Blood was everywhere as the arrow burned my skin_.

Then all of a sudden, Elise went in front of me. "That's enough! Please take me."

"Oh? Protecting a devil? Now that's un-Nunly of you," Mizuki said.

_That's right she didn't know I was a demon but when she did, she gave me a scared look. Like she was now scared of me?_

"...your...one of the devil's servents? " she said crying.

I reached out my hand to her, "I Died once and Reincarnated into a demon so.."

"DONT TOUCH ME!" she shouted as she went to Mizuki, holding her.

"You see Demon? Not even the people you save like you. Let's go," Mizuki said, flying away with her.

_I feel like I'm dying once again. Cold floor, feeling faint. Still being a demon may be awesome, but having love from different sides is painful...literally__…__._

My eyes were still focused on trying to get Amidala to help me as I accepted the slap from her and Rias slapped Issei as Rias spoke seriously, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save those nuns."

"She's got a Sacred Gear that can heal anything including Devils…and they intent to do some sort of ritual to her…It'll start another war if they can heal all there injuries that easily" Issei retorted. It turns out that Asia was also taken by another Fallen Angel, and Issei tried to save her, but failed. He didn't want Asia's ability to be known but he had to convince Rias to let him go save her.

"You'll definitely get killed if you go. You won't be able to come back alive anymore. Do you understand?" Amidala spoke, trying to keep a calm tone.

"I would go protect anyone I care about…even if I knew I was going to die cause of it…" Issei spoke with serious eyes, keeping his gaze locked on Rias.

"I would do the same thing, too!" I said to Amidala. Amidala's and Rias' eyes softening slightly, Rias spoke,

"That's a wonderful thing; I think it's amazing if you can say that. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between Devil and Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy…"

_Akeno came in and whispered something into Rias' ear, a serious expression on both faces; then she whispered it to Amidala as well. Amidala looked at me for a moment, and then Issei before to the other members as she spoke,_

"Rias and I have got an urgent thing to do now. We and Akeno will go out for a bit."

"But…Buchou!" Issei spoke only to find Rias' index finger on his lips as she spoke,

"The Pawn's ability is "Promotion" as you know… you can change into other classes if you reach the opponent's base. It can promote to any other piece besides the "King" piece. Issei, you can promote to any piece besides the "King" in the location I acknowledge as an enemy's location"

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, "Queen". But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly and say "Promotion" with your heart, then there will be a change in your ability. Also one more thing, it's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this," Rias stroked his cheek as Amidala continued where Rias left off,

"Desire. Sacred Gear's power work on the user's desire. It also determines the power as well. Even if you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. There's one last thing you should never forget, Issei and Ryuu. Even the "Pawn" can take down the "King". This is basic in chess. This truth also applies in the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After that she Rias and Akeno teleported to some place from the magic circle, leaving me with Issei, Kiba, Dayo, Yant and Koneko. Taking a deep breath, I started towards the door.

"Ryu…?" Yant called. I stopped as the busty girl asked, "Are you going?"

"Yeah…I have to because Elise is my friend…no matter what happens to me as long as she'll be safe I can live with whatever will happen to me," I replied.

"I'm going too, because she and Asia are my friends as well!" said Issei as he began to walk towards

"I would say it's a good determination but it's still reckless," Dayo spoke

"That's just how I am," I spoke with a small smile, part of myself resigned to what may happen as I opened the door only for my eyes to widen as I heard Yuuto say,

"I'm going too." Issei and I looked back in confusion as the Knight continued

"I don't know much about Asia-san or Elise-san, but you two are my comrades. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and Priests. I detest them."

"Amidala said that she acknowledges you two to go a long way. Of course it also means that Yant and I should support you as well. Amidala may have some sort of plan. If not, she and Rias-Buchou would have stopped you two by locking you up somewhere" Dayo added, laughing slightly as I thanked Rias and Amidala for their kindness before we were surprised once more.

"….I'm going as well." Koneko spoke.

"Koneko-san…?" Issei asked, his smile growing happier as he looked to her

"…I feel uneasy if I'm left alone," she added as I spoke,

"Thank you, all of you…let's get going."

"Not before I make a few calls to my Darkwater Team," Dayo said as he brought a cellphone and began calling his other members…..."Well it seems that we got two more on way. Let's do this


End file.
